Scotch on the Rocks
by SpencerHastings2011
Summary: Snape/McGonagall


**A/N: Yes to those who've read my other projects I dropped off the face of the planet. I've been working on my own writing and enjoying my hubby and babies. I plan on getting to those pretty darn soon. Please excuse minor typos. I'm doing this on a smart phone. And other ones might be done on a tablet. Darn autocorrect.**

Severus threw another rock into the lake. It had been another one of those days. A day he'd rather forget with a bit of whiskey and a pensieve. He picked up a few more rocks since he had hurled the last five. Physical activity was not something the young potions master did often enough. Yes, he was fit though slightly under weight. He had never had a body for physical labor, or athletics. Something that among other things mocked him as a young school boy, at the very institution he now taught at.

He brought his left arm back and hurled the rock. It skipped across the water and sunk with a splash. He grabbed another rock from his right hand and did it again, this time there was no finesse. The rock went out a few yards then plummeted into the black water. Snape swore, for no apparent reason than to do it. He looked up at the sky. It was going to rain, hard and long. He needed to get back inside. Dinner was soon and well his only reason was, dinner. Not that he was in the mood to deal with the staff or the students. He turned and headed back to the castle.

Minerva watched him from her office windows. She knew he'd be heading to the dungeons most likely to hide out. Probably best in the mood she knew he was in. She also knew she could beat him down here. She may have been older but she was in by far better shape than he was. She grabbed a bottle of scotch she knew he'd have suitable glassware.

Snape rounded the corner to his quarters. Minerva stood by his door.

"I'm not in the mood for guests," he sneered.

"Then maybe a bit of scotch." She held up the bottle.

He held open the door for her. She followed him in. The man's personal quarters were oddly organized. She knew his office wasn't and the term had barely started. His potions store room was in tip top shape though. It dawned on her that she'd never really been in his personal quarters. She looked around studying his space. It was dressed in grays and silvers sparse light but it suited the man.

"What do I owe this pleasure Minerva?"

"Serverus you and I both know that thebonly reason you let me in is because I bribed you with scotch," she said, going to a cabinet and pulling out two tumblers. She poured them each two fingers of scotch. "I saw you through my office window."

"Worried Minerva?" he asked, taking the glass.

"I thought you looked like you needed an ear Serverus. Tell me what's bothering you," she said, taking a sip of her drink. The scotch burned down her throat, leaving a warm trail down to her stomach.

Snape forgot for a moment what had been bothering him. He sipped his drink as Minerva grew impatient with the young professor.

"Fine I'll change the subject, while you consider your answer Serverus. The Potter boy arrives next year. He'll be eleven. It's hard to think nine years have already past." Minerva watched his facial expression change rapidly. She knew mentioning the prospect of having the Potter boy would break Snape out of his foul mood and make him talk.

Sorrow crossed his face before he cleared his throat. "Just a long day Minerva. I'm sure I'll have more as long as I'm teaching the Weasley twins."

Minerva laughed. "That explains the hundred points from my house."

"Fifty points each."

"For what exactly?" Minerva asked.

"The usual."

"That bad?"

"They turned my potions lab into a greenhouse," Snape said, "Devil's snare."

"Hates sunlight. Ingenius." Minerva laughed a little harder. "How did they do that?"

"I'm not sure." He stared at his scotch. "Minerva I have something to tell you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle their detentions." Minerva finished her drink.

"I'm not worried about their detentions. Plural Minerva." Serverus sighed. "Never mind on that last bit. We should probably head to the Great Hall." He cleared his throat. "For supper."

"Or we can have dinner brought to us and we finish this bottle." She swung the heavy bottle between her fingers. "It's my Friday off, and if I recall yours. So Serverus why don't we stay down here?"

"Pour me another." He held out his glass.

She did as he requested.

Two hours and half the bottle later, they were playing truth or dare.

"Tell me something Serverus, why in all your years here have you not had visitors?" Minerva was sitting on the settee, back straight and legs crossed.

"What do you mean by visitors?" he asked, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean," she said picking at one of the trays the house elves brought.

"Minerva my personal life is of no concern to you." He stared at his drink. "I don't have time for a partner."

"Make time my dear boy. This job will drive you crazy without someone." She spread some brie on a piece of bread. "Friendly advice."

"And who would take me as a lover Minerva. I'm a man bound to darkness because of one mistake." He looked in he eyes as her facial expression changed.

She smiled and touched his hand. "You were always a sweet boy Serverus.'

"Minerva my personal life is of no concern to you." He stared at his drink. "I don't have time for a partner."

"Make time my dear boy. This job will drive you crazy without someone." She spread some brie on a piece of bread. "Friendly advice."

"And who would take me as a lover Minerva. I'm a man bound to darkness because of one mistake." He looked in he eyes as her facial expression changed.

She smiled and touched his hand. "You were always a sweet boy Serverus. Show someone that. You show it to me. I've enjoyed your company these past years. I've came to depend on it since Xander passed." Her face fell when she mentioned her late companion's name.

"I've enjoyed you also Minerva." He reached out and took her hands in his. He kissed her fingers gently. "How about a truth Minerva?"

"Yes Serverus."

"Would you take on another companion?" he asked.

"Maybe if I found someone whom I enjoy throughly. But right now the only person. I see that way is you, Serverus. And let's face it. I'm a bit too old for you." She laughed. "I'm not sure I want another companion. It pains me to loose them Serverus."

"Then take a younger companion," he suggested.

"So that they go through the pain of loosing me when I die? I don't want that."

"You seem to know your own mind Minerva." He moved from his chair to the settee. He took her hands again. "I know you don't want another companion, bit no one wants to be alone."

"You do," she replied.

"No not even I want to be alone. I have no choice." He looked down at their hands. He squeezed hers gently. He was enjoying physical contact with another. Even though it was small and far from full intimacy.

"No you have a choice. Truth Serverus."

"Truth," he agreed.

"Why haven't you found somebody?"

"I'm waiting for her to realise I'm here," he said honestly.

Minerva looked at him. She saw the tenderness on his face. It broke her heart knowing she felt for him, and he was waiting on someone else. "She's a lucky woman. Be kind to her. She'll enjoy you as much as I do. Especially if she wants to enjoy your company."

"She finds any form of relationship besides friendship taboo." He frowned.

Minerva checked her timepiece. "I need to head up to my quarters. It's getting. Late and I'm heading into Hogsmeade in the morning."

"I'll escort you upstairs." He stood up and took her hand.

She pulled away from him. "I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning." Minerva kissed his cheek, before heading out of his rooms. She broke out in a full sob as she escaped the dungeons.

Nearly Headless Nick appeared at her side. "What's wrong Professor?"

She waved him off.

"Minerva you'll speak to me this instant!" Nick ordered.

Minerva rounded on the ghost. "I'm a foolish old woman Nick. I'd like to go lick my wounds in private without you putting your nose where I don't want it."

"What did young Serverus do to you?"

"Nothing. Just let me go." She ran up to her quarters.

Serverus sat back down in his chair as Nick floated into his quarters.

"What did you say to Minerva?" Nick snapped, "Professor you hurt that dear woman again and I'll personally turn you into a castle ghost."

Snape looked up from his drink. "I didn't say anything to upset her."

Nick flew up to Snape's face. "Don't lie to me boy! I just ran into her and she was sobbing. She came from this hell hole."

Snape put two and two together. "I'll fix it in the morning Sir Nicholas. Now leave my quarters this instant."

"Why is Minerva McGonagall crying?"

"She misunderstood me. I'll rectify the situation tomorrow." Snape stood up. "Now I'm going to bed. I have to explain myself in the morning."

"Good night Professor."

"Night." Snape headed to his room. He collapsed on his bed robes and all while scotch and Minerva clouded his mind.


End file.
